Doll profiles/2010
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Clawdeen Wolf *'Parents:' The Werewolf *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I'm a fierce fashionista with a confident no-nonsense attitude. I'm also gorgeous, intimidating, and absolutely loyal to my friends. *'Freaky Flaw:' My hair is worthy of a shampoo commercial and that's just what grows on my legs. Plucking and shaving is definitely a full time job but that's a small price to pay for being scarily fabulous. *'Pet:' Crescent, a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am. *'Favorite Activity:' Shopping and flirting with the boys! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I hate having so many of my brothers and sisters in school at the same time. They're annoying, embarrassing, and totally know how to push my buttons. Oh, and Cleo de Nile. *'Favorite School Subject:' Economics. One day I plan on having my own fashion empire and I want to know as much about business as I do about fashion. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Gym. It's only because they won't let me participate in my platform wedges. *'Favorite Color:' Gold–it's the only thing Cleo de Nile and I can ever agree on. *'Favorite Food:' Steak…rare. *'BFFs:' Frankie Stein & Draculaura Cleo de Nile *'Parents:' The Mummy *'Age:' 5,842 (give or take a few years) *'Killer Style:' I'm a true Egyptian princess complete with headdress, exotic jewelry, and oh yeah, the occasional stray bandage wrapping. *'Freaky Flaw:' The dark. Yes I'm a monster who's afraid of the dark - get over it. *'Pet:' Hissette is my sweet Egyptian cobra. Her hiss is honestly much worse than her, er, somewhat poisonous bite. *'Favorite Activity:' Ruling the halls of Monster High and being captain of the fearleading squad. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When someone refuses to obey me. *'Favorite School Subject:' Geometry. Anything that involves triangles and pyramids is as easy as pie or would that be π? *'Least Favorite School Subject:' History. Been there, seen that, got autographs from all the major players. *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Food:' Grapes, especially when someone is feeding them to me. * BFFs: Deuce Gorgon & Ghoulia Yelps Deuce Gorgon *'Parents:' Medusa *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' Skate shoes, hoodies and my signature shades. I also rock the snake hawk. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have to wear sunglasses to keep from turning my friends to stone. It only lasts up to 24 hours but I still hate accidentally causing a friend to rock out. *'Pet:' Perseus is my two-tailed rat named for an ancient Greek warrior mom knew. She doesn't think it's funny. *'Favorite Activity:' Playing casketball and cooking. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' People who annoy me. *'Favorite School Subject:' Culinary Arts-(see below) *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Culinary Arts-I pretend to hate it but it's really the best class at Monster High. *'Favorite Color:' Neon green *'Favorite Food:' Greek Monster Fusion-it's my own creation. *'BFFs:' Cleo de Nile & Jackson Jekyll Draculaura *'Parents:' Dracula *'Age:' 1,599 (I can't wait for my Sweet 1600th) *'Killer Style:' I love to splash my black outfits with some cheery pink and I even carry a frilly umbrella so I can take an occasional walk in the sun. *'Freaky Flaw:' Since I can't see my reflection in a mirror, I have to leave the house not knowing if my clothes and makeup are just right. Of course after 1,599 years of practice I've gotten pretty good at it. *'Pet:' Count Fabulous is my BFF (Bat Friend Forever), he’s a very proud and proper bat but I just can't help but dressing him in the cutest little outfits. *'Favorite Activity:' I love smiling, laughing, and encouraging my friends. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' The lack of vegetarian selections in the Monster High creepateria is so sad. *'Favorite Subject:' Creative Writing. It gives me a chance to write sweet stories about my friends. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Geography. After 1,599 years I’ve been everywhere...twice. *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Food:' I'm a vegetarian, no icky blood for me, so it's fruits, vegetables and a lot of iron supplements. *'BFFs:' Frankie Stein & Clawdeen Wolf Frankie Stein Regular *'Parents:' Frankenstein and his bride *'Age:' I'm 15…days that is. *'Killer Style:' My friends say I have the perfect figure for fashion. I’m not really sure what that means yet, but they’ve taken me shopping for some scary cute clothes that are absolutely to die for. *'Freaky Flaw:' Sometimes my stitches come loose at the worst possible moments. Like the day my arm flew off at fearleading tryouts and landed right in front of the most creeparific guy at Monster High. I was mortalfied. *'Pet:' Watzit. I'm not sure all of the things he's made from but Watzit’s pet license is 10 pages long. *'Favorite Activity:' Since I'm only 15 days old I don’t really have a favorite yet! I want to experience everything before I have to choose. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Every morning when I come upstairs my father insists on grinning and shouting, "It's alive!" *'Favorite School Subject:' History. It's great because it helps me to understand where my friends are coming from. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Swimming. I tend to short out and say silly things when I get wet. *'Favorite Color:' Black and white stripes. *'Favorite Food:' Because I'm only 15 days old, everything I've tried so far is the best thing ever! *'BFFs:' Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf SDCCI *'Parents:' Frankenstein and his bride *'Age:' Let's see…what time is it? *'Killer Style:' Currently it appears to be laboratory chic but I'm hoping it’ll change to something that doesn’t tie in the back and is a little less...drafty. *'Freaky Flaw:' I seem to have a stitch in my side that won't go away. *'Pet:' I think I would like a pet but I would have a hard time choosing just one type. It's too bad there isn't a one kind of pet with all the best qualities put together in one cute package. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm a big fan of walking so far. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I haven't even had a chance to develop a small one yet. *'Favorite School Subject:' How do you spell that Dad? Q-u-a-n-t-u-m P-h-y-s-i-c-s (I have no idea what that is yet but Dad seems to think I'll love it. We'll see.) *'Least Favorite School Subject:' I'm planning on liking everything until further notice. *'Favorite Color:' Black and white stripes. *'Favorite Food:' Brussels Sprouts...Dad said to put that down because it would be funny. *'BFFs:' Hopefully I'll have lots of them. Ghoulia Yelps *'Parents:' The Zombie *'Age:' 16–in monster years *'Killer Style:' My horn rimmed "geek chic" glasses–they absolutely go with everything. *'Freaky Flaw:' I cannot function without a proper schedule and I do not process last minute changes very well. I am also extremely shy which contributes to my lack of spontaneity. *'Pet:' An owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. Even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me, he is always happy to see me and never cares if I am late. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to read and learn new things. Books always fit into my schedule. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Last minute schedule changes and monsters who cannot speak zombie. There is nothing quite so frustrating as arriving late and having to explain why to some monster who cannot understand what you are saying. *'Favorite School Subject:' Unfortunately, the narrow constraints of this question preclude me from answering it. (Translation: I cannot choose just one.) *'Least Favorite School Subject:' I believe there is something to be learned from every class. Even dodge ball teaches one to duck. *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Food:' Brains…just kidding. I actually have quite the affinity for rapidly prepared, mass market cuisine. (Translation: I like fast food.) *'BFF's:' Cleo de Nile and everyone else at Monster High Holt Hyde *'Parents:' Mr. and Mrs. Hyde *'Age:' 16…I think. *'Killer Style:' My style is on fire baby! No really, I literally have flames leaping off my body. I'm like my own light show. I also have this smokin' ying-yang symbol tattooed on my back and of course I never go anywhere without my headphones 'cause you never know when a beat will blaze up you. *'Freaky Flaw:' I've got a bad temper. It's not something I'm proud of but every once in a while it flares up and I have to spend a lot of time apologizing for it. I also have a hard time remembering some things. *'Pet:' Crossfade, a chameleon. He's the best pet ever 'cause change never bothers him and he totally digs my music. *'Favorite Activity:' Creating new monster music mixes. I love it when my tunes come alive and I can get all the monsters in the house out on the dance floor. That's why I'm the scary coolest DJ at Monster High. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Having to listen to boring music. Seriously, if music can't transform you it ain't nothing but static. *'Favorite Subject:' Music theory. Hey, I didn't get good at this by being lucky. I study and practice my flames off to be the best. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Anything without a beat. *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Food:' Hot wings. I like 'em hot enough to make a dragon cry. *'BFF's:' I'm down with all the monsters that love my music. Jackson Jekyll *'Parents:' Dr. Jekyll *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' I like sweater vests and plain styles that are neat, orderly and buttoned down. It may seem a little quiet and dull but the last thing I need in my life is more loud and flashy. *'Freaky Flaw:' My dual nature makes it impossible for me to know if any plan I make is ever going to come together. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I'll actually be where I'm supposed to be, when I'm supposed to be there. *'Pet:' Crossfade, a chameleon. He can blend into any situation and never call attention to himself. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm actually pretty athletic, not like werewolf athletic of course, but I like playing basketball–I mean casketball–and video games. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Music with a 4/4 beat played at 90+ decibels. It causes me to lose my short-term memory and my long-term dignity. *'Favorite Subject:' Mad Science. I don't know why; guess it's just in my blood. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation during dodge ball week. *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Food:' Macaroni and cheese. *'BFF's:' Frankie Stein and Deuce Gorgon Lagoona Blue Regular *'Parents:' The Sea Monster *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I mostly like to creep out in my baggies, tank top and floppies. That way I'm ready for any kind of a scary good time whether it's surfing, screech volleyball or checking out the bro's with my girls. But I also like to show up to parties in my scary cute little black dress just to show everybody I can pull off the look. *'Freaky Flaw:' My skin tends to dry out if I spend too much time out of the water so I go through a fright of moisturizer. Chlorine from the Monster High pool also has a tendency to turn my blond hair blue but it's a creeporific look don't you think? *'Pet:' Neptuna is my pet piranha and I've got a special purse that's actually a fishbowl so I can secretly take Neptuna to class. *'Favorite Activity:' Anything that involves being in, on or around the water. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Anyone who treats the ocean like his or her own personal trashcan. *'Favorite School Subject:' Oceanography. If I can't be in the water I want to be studying about it. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Geology. Volcanoes + rocks + deserts = my nightmare. *'Favorite Color:' Ocean blue. *'Favorite Food:' Sushi. *'BFFs:' I'm down with everybody brah. 13 Wishes *'Parents:' The Sea Freshwater Monster *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I'm really the most comfortable when I'm just blended into the background. Muted greens and grays are best for me now. Don't want to cause a fuss by being too flashy. *'Freaky Flaw:' I don't have a competitive scale on my body. I don't really think that's a flaw but it really gets Gillington's gills in a flare when I won't race him. *'Pet:' Neptuna is my pet piranha but she's just so aggressive I might need to send her to obedience class. *'Favorite Activity:' Oh, I like to just be calm and quiet and make sure that Gillington gets enough to eat. Being in school is tiring him and he needs to keep up his strength. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Oh, well I don't really have an opinion about things like that. I just like to get along and not rock the boat. *'Favorite Subject:' Study Howl. It's really nice and quiet in there. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Home Ick. All I need to learn about things like that I can learn from Gillington's mom since she knows what he likes best. *'Favorite Color:' Brown or greenish brown. *'Favorite Food:' Water plants. *'BFF's:' Gillington Webber Notes * Frankie's website bio states: "15...days that is.", but in Frankie's doll profile specifies "I'm 15...days that is." *Deuce Gorgon's website profile is vague about the effect of his gaze, stating: "It doesn't last that long". His doll profile specifies it into "It only lasts up to 24 hours". *Draculaura's website profiles says she's a "vegan". Her doll profile states she is a "vegetarian". Also, her "Killer Style" entry of the website has another line, reading "My dad calls me Draculaura but to my friends I'm Ula D.", which the doll profile does not have. **The shortened profile published with Draculaura's Picture Day doll updates her age to 1,600 following the Sweet 1600 line. *Ghoulia's website profile describes Sir Hoots A Lot thus: "The perfect companion even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me.". Her doll profile phrases it as: "Even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me, he is always happy to see me and never cares if I am late.". Also, the second sentence of her Freaky Flaw on the website reads: "My zombie nature also means that I walk rather slowly, have trouble making facial expressions and can only speak... well... zombie.", while on the doll's box it reads: "I am also extremely shy which contributes to my lack of spontaneity.". Lastly, her website profile details her "Killer Style" as "My horn-rimmed "nerd glasses." They absolutely go with everything.", while the doll's profile softens it to "My horn rimmed "geek chic" glasses–they absolutely go with everything.". *Holt Hyde's profile as it came with his October 2010-release doll noted his lineage as "Son of Mr. Hyde". Later doll releases and the website version of the profile have it as "Son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde". The doll profile also has a second line in the "Favorite Activity" entry, which the website profile doesn't have. It reads "That's why I'm the scary coolest DJ at Monster High.". *Jackson Jekyll's website profile states he is the "Son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll". His later doll profile states he is the "Son of Dr. Jekyll". Also, his Freaky Flaw on the website is "My dual nature makes it impossible for me to be totally reliable. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I actually follow through on any promise I make.". This is very different word-wise from his doll profile, which reads: "My dual nature makes it impossible for me to know if any plan I make is ever going to come together. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I'll actually be where I'm supposed to be, when I'm supposed to be there.". Lastly, the first sentence of his biggest pet peeve reads: "Music with a 4/4 beat played at 90+ decibels.", in the doll diary, but on the website it is the less specific "Having to listen to loud music with a beat.". *Lagoona's website profile refers to "beach volleyball". The profile published with her doll calls it "screech volleyball". Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010